


Plausible explanations

by Maimat



Series: Hunting and Gathering [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maimat/pseuds/Maimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, about the ears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible explanations

**Author's Note:**

> Is part of Hunting and Gathering series- unrelated/possibly related short stories under 1500 words.

Just Wondering (Plausible explanations).

It was early morning. Early. Lori hadn't even had a change to get nauseous yet. Carol was up and sitting near the fire, staring into the flames, and she didn't even look up when Rick walked past her. He walked straight to the house, and up to the room Hershel allowed Daryl to spend the night in.

He stood outside Daryl's door for a minute. Waiting and thinking about what he should say or even if he should say it. How do you even start with this kind of thing? He was just about to knock on the door when it opened, and Daryl stared at him as startled as Rick stared back. It only took a moment though before the familiar old mask settled back over Daryl's features and he stepped backwards, giving space to let Rick enter if he wanted.

That was what he'd come for wasn't it? Rick slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"You want something?" Daryl asked. There was an edge of suspicion to his voice, defensive and offensive all at the same time.

"Yeah." Rick said finally. "You, uh, gave us all a scare yesterday. You know that don't you?"

"I wouldn't come back to camp if I were bit."

"That's not what I mean. You looked like one of them. That's what we thought when we first saw you come out of the trees. Hell, five feet away and we weren't sure. Not until you talked."

"So?"

"I need to ask you. The others saw it too, and we are all wondering. About the ears."

Rick watched Daryl frown. "What ears?"

"The geek ears. The ones you had hanging around your neck."

"What about 'em?"

"Well, I'm not the only one who noticed."

"I ain't gone crazy if that's what you mean."

"So, then what was it?"

"You been hunting?"

"No."

Daryl sighed. "There's sprays a person can buy that mask human scents or smell like something they aren't. Like skunk urine or deer shit, that kind of thing. The real thing does just as well. Strong smelling plants, or animal dung. I already barely took down two of 'em and I didn't want to risk another. They don't go after each other."

"So you were..."

"Masking the scent." Daryl explained. "And with all the bleeding and everything I didn't want to risk getting any of that gore all over me, and so the ears."

Rick nodded. "Okay. That's good."

"You thought I went all tiger force on you didn't you?"

"No. Course not." Rick assured him.

They both stared at each other, not quite trusting either way but it was good enough. It had to be.


End file.
